All it took
by L4ura5
Summary: a little fic about Calleigh and Eric. all it took to get them together was...........
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything CSI (apart from my DVDs) 

A/N : this is my very first CSI Miami fic so please excuse me if it falls short or your expectations.

I'm a huge fan of the whole Calleigh / Eric pairing so naturally that's what my fic is focused on.

Hope you like it.

CHAPTER ONE

"There are Bull sharks in the area so watch yourself!" Heratio warned as he watched CSI Delko don his wet suit in preparation for the dive.

Delko simply nodded as he zipped up then turned to reach for his oxygen tank.

The team had been called out to investigate a DB pulled out of the water by fisherman in the early hours of the morning. According to statements, there had been a few sharks in the area nibbling on the victim.

Eric tested his equipment for the fourth time before he slipped it onto his back. Heratio handed him his goggles and took a step back with a small nod and quiet smile.

Returning the reassuring nod, Eric grabbed the harpoon gun and sat on the edge of the boat. Without further hesitation he tipped himself backwards into the water. Starting his hunt for anything related to their victim.

Calleigh was moving quickly through the building. She was delivering a stack of boxes to another part of the lab at the request of Ryan.

She couldn't really see where she was going very well so every now and then she turned to the side to see if her path was clear.

She was just turning when she walked full speed into someone as they stepped out of the elevator.

The boxes started to topple forward and all Calleigh could do was watch. Disaster was avoided when the person she'd collided with shot their arms forward and prevented the downfall.

Calleigh sighed with relief when she saw that the situation had moved back to safety.

"Need some help with these?"

She didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind her. His arms were still extended around her holding onto the boxes.

She turned slightly and flashed him a bright smile.

"Why thanks you Mr Delko, who ever said chivalry was dead?"

With a quiet chuckle, Eric took the boxes from Calleigh and followed her to the drop off point.

Once the boxes were locked away in the storage space, Calleigh turned round to thank Eric again but stopped in her tracks.

Now that the boxes were out of her line of sight she could see that Eric had gauze on his neck and a few stitches behind his ear.

Without thinking she reached up and turned his face slightly.

"Eric what happened?" she failed to notice the small shiver that ran through Eric the moment her hands touched him.

"What?" he always struggled to concentrate when Calleigh invaded his personal space, not that he minded. He could smell her hair as she stood on her tip toes to get a better look at his wound.

"Where'd you get this? It looks nasty! Did Alex take a look?"

Eric laughed quietly and took hold of her wrists, gently pushing her back until her heels touched the floor.

"I'm fine, it's not that bad and yes Alex has taken a look, she fixed me up actually."

"Ok that's answers to everything except 'what happened?' so…" she made a hand motion to prompt him to fill her in.

"Nothing Cal, it's fine." 

"Eric, I'm your friend, you can tell me what happened."

"You're my best friend actually," Eric smiled as he noticed a slight pink take place on her cheeks "but that's why I can't tell you"

She chose that moment to give him one of her looks.

"No, Cal. You'll just worry and there's nothing to worry about now so it's pointless"

"Fine" Calleigh took a step backwards and looked him straight in the eye before letting a wicked grin play with her mouth.

Without breaking eye contact she pressed the call button on the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

Eric couldn't help but let a half smile creep into view.

"What are you planning Ms. Duquesne?"

Just then the elevator arrived and Calleigh stepped into it.

"You won't tell your best friend how you got that nasty looking injury, then I know someone who will!"

Eric took a step forward just as the doors slid shut.

Typical Calleigh he thought with a sigh and a smile. wouldn't have her any other way

An hour later and Calleigh still hadn't returned from….where ever she'd gone. The Lab was pretty much empty now as Eric made his way out of the locker room.

His mind had been driving him crazy since he'd last seen the petite blonde. He couldn't stop thinking about how gently she'd touched him. He was almost certain that his mind was reading into it more than there actually was, but he would bet his life that she had never touched him like that before.

get a grip man he thought to himself as he moved through the building heading for his car she's your best friend, your work mate. There's nothing more to it. For the love of god, you've worked with her for eight years and nothing's happened.

He was reaching into his pocket for his car keys as his phone began to ring.

He fished it out of his back pocket and smiled at the caller ID before he clicked it on.

"Delko" he answered.

"A SHARK!" the voice was almost a yell

"Hey Cal" he grimaced slightly as soon as the words left his mouth

"Don't you 'hey Cal' me Mr! Alex just said you were attacked by a shark!"

"Is that exactly what she said?" Eric slid into his car as he listened

"She said you were diving, and a Bull Shark attacked you! Eric you knew there were sharks and you went in any way!"

" Cal just calm down for a minute and let me speak"

"Calm down? You almost had your head taken off by a shark and you're telling me to calm down!?"

Eric sighed and rubbed his eyes lightly. "Where are you Cal?"

"In the locker room, why?"

"Ok, stay where you are, I'll be there in a few seconds"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything CSI (apart from my DVDs)

A/N : Well all i've got to say is Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :D  
i'm really glad that people are liking the fic so far.

sorry about mistakes in the first chapter. i'll try to do better.

anyway. on with the story

CHAPTER TWO

Eric walked quickly back through the building towards the crime lab locker room. As he walked his right hand fiddled with the bandage on his neck while he silently scolded himself.

Nice one Delko! should have just told her flat out when she asked what happened. Now she's mad at you...again!

Wheh Eric reached the locker room, he hung back slightly. Quietly leaning against the door frame as he watched Calleigh arranging things in her locker.

Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room.

"Hey" although his voice was only slightly above a whisper, he saw Calleigh flinch at the sound.

She settled a stern glare on him before she slammed her locker shut.

"Hey? Is that all you have to say?" she took a step towards him. "Why didn't you tell me Eric?"

He sighed deeply as he moved further into the room and took a seat on a bench.

"I didn't want you to worry Cal' plus the shark was really small!" he gave her a bright smile in an attempt to soften her glare.

Calleigh stood completely still, her expression was steady. She fixed her eyes on the angry wound behind her friends ear and finally let out a sigh before she sat next to him on the bench.

"You should have told me anyway Eric."

"I know but, would you have been worried?... like you are now"

She turned slightly to face him and let a hint of a smile creep onto her face.

"Yes, I always worry about you." her smile was gone "My firends! I always worry about my friends"

Eric caught onto her slip and decided that this time he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"You always worry about me?" he gave her a small teasing smile

"No, I worry about my friends. You just so happen to be one of my firends" Eric simply nodded and provided her with silence hoping she would fall for the trick and fill it; she did

"Anyway you're my best friend so naturally I worry about you more"

"Naturally!"

Calleigh caught onto his teasing tone and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder causing them both to laugh.

"Why'd you go into the water Eric?" she turned to face him fully, her hands resting lightly on her own knee.

"I had to check for evidence, you know how it is"

he placed his hand over hers gently "I had a haproon gun"

"Did you use it?"

"Well, no." Calleigh rolled her eyes in a 'what's the point' gesture making Eric laugh.

"Listen Cal' I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened and I promise, next time I get bitten by a shark you'll be the first person I tell"

"Next time?"

Eric simply chuckled and without really thinking about it, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Calleighs' cheek.

As he began to move away, his eyes caught onto hers. He'd seen that look before but always dismissed it as his own wishfull thinking. This time it was hard to miss.

Eric edged forwards, his hand still resting on hers. He could feel her breath on his face and he couldn't help stealing a glance at her lips as he closed in. His heart was almost beating its way out of his chest as he realised that she wasn't pulling away. He was amazed as he watched her lips part slightly as she too began to close the gap.

He couldn't have said who kissed who. Only that it happened. Right there in the Crim Lab locker room. He was finally kissing Calleigh. And it was so much better than any of his dreams.

A/N ok, i don't really know if i should end it there or keep it going as long as i can.


End file.
